


Rosie

by downmoon



Series: a lifetime [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downmoon/pseuds/downmoon
Summary: The Sheikah, as Link discovers, doesn't like horses.





	Rosie

He doesn’t like horses.

It took them about a day to manage the climb down the mountain, and when they reached the bottom, Link brought them straight to the stable planted neatly at the mountain’s base. He paid for food and baths and extra soft beds, to which the Sheikah protested, until he was bustled into the back room by the owner’s cheerful wife and scrubbed until his skin turned pink. Link had smiled sleepily at his distress when he came back, seething under his breath, but they’d both quickly fallen asleep, exhausted after the day’s long climb. 

A night of rest does the Sheikah wonders, despite his complaints. He already looks healthier, brighter, his face less gaunt and drawn, his skin not so winter-pale. The owner’s wife even has some extra clothes for him, clothes that fit a little better than what Link has to offer.

They make preparations to leave mid morning; the closest town isn’t more than a day’s easy riding to the east, and Link thinks it a better idea to go slow. The Sheikah, as rested as he appears, still isn’t completely well, and the slower they can take it, the better. He helps Link pack up their provisions, thanks the stable owner and his wife profusely, but, as soon as they round the back of the building, towards the horses, he hesitates.

“She’s not gonna hurt you,” Link says, leading the most gentle mare he’s managed to train out to the Sheikah. He doesn’t look so convinced, and shoots Link a rather dark look as he approaches with the horse. He does his best not to laugh outright. 

“Caution has never betrayed anyone,” he remarks sharply, taking a half step back.

“Caution has never gotten anyone anywhere,” Link replies easily. The Sheikah already has his mouth open to answer, but Link cuts him off before another smart remark can delay the inevitable.

“Look,” he says. He plucks an apple out of one of the barrels that line the sides of the stable, and holds it out to the Sheikah. “Give her that.”

The Sheikah looks down at the apple, and a curl of something uncomfortable begins to grow on his face. Link has to bite down a smile. 

“Hold it in your palm, and give it to her.”

He grabs the Sheikah’s wrist and flattens his fingers out, until the apple rests neatly in the palm of his hand, and he won’t get his fingers bitten off. He then pulls the Sheikah’s wrist forward, until the apple catches the horse’s attention. She takes a curious step closer, and the Sheikah would’ve taken a step backwards to match her, if Link wasn’t still holding onto his wrist. 

“I don’t like this,” the Sheikah says under his breath. Link is luckily facing the horse, so he can safely grin as much as he wants.

The Sheikah makes a noise like he’s dying when the horse takes the apple from his palm, and staggers back when Link lets go of his wrist.

“This is going to be a long trip for you,” he says, “if you can’t get used to the horses.”

“It’s going to be a long trip anyway,” he replies. But, in the same breath, he seems to come to a private decision. He squares his shoulders and takes a single deep breath, and steps closer to the horse.

“Her name’s Rosie,” Link says, watching as the Sheikah carefully reaches out a hand to stroke the side of her neck. The Sheikah turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

“She’s pretty,” Link says, a bit petulant now that he’s made to explain himself, “and so are roses.”

“Have you considered taking up poetry?”

“Right, let’s see how you fare in the saddle.”

Less dismal than Link had feared, luckily. The Sheikah doesn’t pull himself gracefully into the saddle, but he sits atop Rosie (after Link’s assistance) and holds her reins loosely in his hand, looking only mildly terrified.

“Rosie’ll take care of you,” Link calls over his shoulder, as they set out from the stable. “Just give her a nudge once in awhile and she should stick close to me.”

“Wonderful,” the Sheikah calls back. He yelps then, as Rosie lurches forward, eager to keep up with Link and his own mount. Link smothers his laughter into his shoulder, and kicks his horse up into a canter. 


End file.
